


Love Bites

by Vorcha_Girl



Series: Shenga OT3: Kaidan / Zi Shepard / Vega [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan, James and Zi Shepard decide to heat things up on a cold night! (Kaidan/James/femShep polyfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> A short smutty polyfic drabble I wrote by request on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>   
>    
>  **Art by Mandy-Alenko on DA**   
> 

Kaidan stretched his feet out in front of him as the fire crackled and popped on the other side of the room, eternally grateful that the reapers had spared his family's cabin when they attacked Earth. Beside him, James sipped on a beer and gazed out the window at the storm raging outside; rain drummed against the roof and a chill wind tore along the mountainside. The early winter storms were always cold and miserable, but the cabin was cosy and Kaidan couldn't help but feel that this was the perfect way to end their day.

His eyes dropped to the redhead stretched out on the rug in front of him, and he grinned as Zillia Shepard yawned loudly; she had reclined on the floor by the fire and was basking in the heat given off by the flames. They cast a flickering orange light over the room and shadows danced invitingly in the hollows of her naked body. Zi glanced up at him and smiled, completely unabashed by her nakedness as she stretched out invitingly.

 _She looks like some kind of fiery warrior goddess_ , Kaidan thought as the firelight caught her red hair and it glowed around her face in a luminous halo. James sighed and shifted restlessly, and Kaidan glanced across to see his brown eyes trained on Zi as well. He grinned to himself; they were both equally smitten with their lady love so it wasn't a surprise that James couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He turned his gaze back to Zi again; there were some moments when she seemed completely unaware of how enchanting she was, and then there were other times, like now, when she watched them with a look in her eyes that said she knew exactly how alluring she was.

She propped herself up on an elbow and blinked innocently. "It's awful lonely down here on the floor, you know."

Kaidan wasn't fooled for an instant.

"Is it?" He raised his eyebrows. "You could always come join _us_."

James nodded and patted the space on the couch between them. "Room for one more, Zi."

"Hmmm," Zillia hummed quietly as though considering their offer, though Kaidan knew better. He didn't even try to look surprised when she shook her head and flopped back to the floor. "No, I think I'd rather stay here where it's nice and _hot_." She ran a hand down her body, cupping her breasts and then stroking her thighs. "But you're both welcome to join _me_."

Her hands dipped between her legs and heat flooded through Kaidan's body as she arched her back and played with herself. James didn't hesitate as he abandoned the couch and joined her on the floor, catching Shepard in his arms and kissing her soundly. She snuggled against the larger man but her eyes flicked back to Kaidan and she held a hand out towards him. He smirked as she caught hold of his wrist and he let himself be pulled down to the floor with them.

Zi tugged him into the tangle of their bodies and her hands drifted down his chest and dipped into the waistband of his boxes. She giggled and gave him the kind of smile that hit him like a bolt of energy; striking him right to the core. His body stirred eagerly as she caressed him through his pants, but her hands fell away as James lightly bit her on the shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

James' eyes met his and Kaidan nodded; if Zi wanted to play then they'd play.

He moved closer while James held her, and pressed his lips to the spots that drove her wild; the curve of her neck, the stretch of skin below her belly button, and finally he moved himself between her legs and placed a kiss at the very apex of her thighs. He was rewarded with a high-pitched whimper of pleasure as Zillia trembled and writhed.

"I think she likes that," James murmured, his voice a low purr as he massaged one of her breasts and kept his other arm wrapped around her. "Is that good, Zi?"

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly. "It feels wonderful."

Kaidan grinned and lowered his mouth back to her flesh, flicking his tongue along her slit and trusting James to hold her still. He licked two of his fingers and traced them around her opening, then slowly slid them into her. Zi gasped as he worked his fingers back and forth, then drove her wild by sucking gently on her clit.

Zillia's moans of pleasure and the sensation of her body moving against his was driving him wild, and Kaidan gave her one final kiss as he got to his knees. James and Zi were both flushed and aroused, and though they were still wrapped in each other's arms, it was him they stared at. Kaidan moved up their bodies and kissed them both.

He _loved_ seeing them like this; turned on and hungry for each other.

"I want you to fuck me while I give James oral," Zi told him as she wriggled against the larger marine sexily. She looked over her shoulder at him. "If that's okay with you, Jimmy?"

James nodded. "Fuck yes."

"I think I can manage that," Kaidan agreed as he slid his boxes off.

They did some rearranging; James ended up on the couch with Shepard on her hands and knees between his legs and Kaidan behind her. He watched as Zi eagerly licked and sucked on James' cock, using her hands and mouth to pleasure him. It looked _hot_ , and Kaidan swallowed hard as James groaned and relaxed on the couch.

 _It was sexy as hell to watch them together,_ he decided; _the only thing better was joining in._

Kaidan moved up behind Zillia and traced a hand along the curve of her ass, stroking the silky smooth skin. His eyes followed the lines of her body and he smiled to himself; she was beautiful. He used his hand to position himself at her entrance and slowly pushed his hard length inside, groaning as her warmth enveloped him. Zi gasped and arched her back as he sheathed himself fully in her body - and whatever she did with her mouth made James echo her cry with one of her own.

The three of them moved almost as one person; so attuned to each other's needs that they instinctively knew what the other wanted. Kaidan fucked Shepard slowly to start with, enjoying the feel of her body around him, but quickened his strokes as he felt her muscles tense and saw her clasp James' hand. Kaidan knew she was close, as was he, and every thrust brought him closer to his release. It built inside of him; heavy and sweet.

James broke first; shuddering and swearing loudly as Zi took all of him into her mouth, deep throating him and pushing him over the edge. His head fell back and his back bowed; his muscles tensing as his hands tangled in Zi's hair and he gave into his release. Watching James come while Shepard went down on him was almost too much, and Kaidan knew he wouldn't last long. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and he began fuck Shepard as hard as he could – exactly as she liked him to.

He slammed into her rhythmically as she tensed and cried out; her body trembling and tightening around him like a vice as she came. It was too much for Kaidan and the pleasure that had built up roared through him in a crackle of biotics. He thrust into her for as long as he could, riding the wave of pleasure until neither of them could take anymore, and then, exhausted, he slumped to the side.

They slid to the ground together and Kaidan grinned as James joined them on the floor, the three of them holding each other close as they basked in the afterglow. All of them were out of breath and slick with sweat; drained but sated. Zi and James exchanged a slow sleepy kiss and Kaidan's chest swelled with love for them both. He ran a hand through Zi's hair and kissed her deeply, then leaned back and kissed James as well, smiling against his lips as they snuggled together.

 _Yes_ , Kaidan thought happily as they lay together in front of the fire, _this was the perfect way to end the day._

 


End file.
